Cambiemos el mundo
by Akina Wong
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo sin verse, Samanta y L se reúnen para enfrentarse a un misterioso criminal conocido como Kira. Ambos saben que es el mayor caso que jamas resolverán. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Samanta conozca a un chico que tiene un gran secreto? Estara del lado de L, la única familia que le queda, o el de Ligth Yagami, el chico que la hace dudar de sus convicciones
1. Reunión

**_N/A: Hola, bueno, esto se me ocurrió ahora que empecé a ver de nuevo Death note, espero que les guste._**

**_Samanta POV_**

Mi nombre es Alice Lawliet, soy hermana del mejor detective del mundo, Elle Lawliet, mejor conocido como L. Soy una chica que, según mi hermano, luce mucho más joven que una chica de mi edad, mi cabello es negro, largo y lacio, mis ojos color azul que resaltan gracias al tono pálido de mi piel.

Elle y yo somos mellizos, soy conocida simplemente cómo S, pero a veces L me dice Sam, por Samanta, el nombre que se me dio al ingresar a Wammy's house. Al contrario de mi hermano yo no suelo estar cómoda aislada del mundo.

Soy buena investigando pero me es más fácil concentrarme desdé el exterior, es cómo si todo estuviera más claro. Pienso que encontrar pistas o información es más fácil cuando estas en el lugar de los hechos.

L y yo quedamos huérfanos a los seis años, entonces fuimos acogidos por Watari. Él nos llevó al lugar que ahora considerábamos nuestro hogar.

A diferencia de mi hermano, que le gustan los dulces y se sienta de cuclillas en las sillas, yo soy adicta al café, cuando me siento me hincó en la silla, también me gusta pintar o dibujar, siento qué pienso mejor así. Lo único que hacemos igual es colocarnos un dedo en el labio cuando pensamos.

Siempre fuimos muy unidos. Elle y yo éramos inseparables. Aunque pienso que era algo lógico, éramos hermanos. Solamente nos teníamos a nosotros. Nos apoyábamos mutuamente. De verdad deseaba que eso durara para siempre, pero claro que eso no sería posible.

Pero llegó el momento de separarnos, L se convirtió en detective y yo comencé a trabajar para el FBI, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería hacer así que regrese al orfanato qué había creado Watari llamado the Wammy's house, empecé a dar clases ahí.

A veces ayudaba a L con sus investigaciones, pero nunca pensé qué una en especial cambiaría por completo mi vida, a tal punto que dudaría de mis propias convicciones. Realmente no me esperaba que me pasara algún día algo semejante, algo que podría ser peligroso tanto para mí como para mi familia.

Todo comenzó una mañana soleada, lo cual es raro ver en Inglaterra, era jueves, me encontraba en mi habitación, bebía una taza de café mientras pintaba un óleo.

Roger llego a mi habitación con una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro, yo pretendí no haberla notado y me mantuve tranquila. Simplemente sonreí y deja a un lado el pincel que traía en la mano.

-Hola- lo salude alegremente.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas Sam?- pregunto Roger sonriendo.

-Bien ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte limpiando mis manos de la pintura.

-L quiere hablar contigo, tengo su llamada en mi oficina- sonreí ampliamente, hacía mucho qué no hablábamos.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Roger. Me sentía muy ansiosa de saber cómo estaba, que era lo que hacía y en que parte del mundo se encontraba en ese momento.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, pasando a lado de Near evitando pisar sus juguetes ya qué iba descalza y no me apetecía lastimarme un pie por algo tan tonto.

Luego me encontré a Mello y Matt, Mello comía chocolate, igual que siempre, lo que me hace recordar que le debía un par de barras, me puse como nota mental ir lo más pronto posible a comprarlas, Matt, por su parte, estaba jugando con un Nintendo DS, ambos me saludaron con la mano y yo solo les devolví el gesto. Mello disimuladamente me señala la barra de chocolate que llevaba en la mano, dándome a entender que aun esperaba las que le había prometido, yo solo le hice una seña de que se las daría después.

Una vez que entré a la oficina me acerque a la computadora, donde había una L gótica, supuse que desde ahí hablaría con mi hermano.

-L, ya estoy aquí- le dije entusiasmada.

-Hola Sam, me alegra verte de nuevo- asumí que me veía a través de la webcam.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, aunque es muy lindo escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo- le respondí sonriendo.

-Lo sé, también me alegra escucharte y verte luego de tanto tiempo- Elle suspiro y continuo hablando -escucha necesito tu ayuda para resolver un caso muy difícil- mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Hablas de Kira ¿Cierto?- pregunté con seriedad.

-Así es, necesito que vengas a Japón lo antes posible- yo solo asentí -¿No te preguntas por qué Japón?- me coloque un dedo en el labio y tras pensar un poco intente dar una razón coherente.

-Suena lógico ya que la primera muerte con un paro cardiaco inexplicable fue en Kanto y la noticia sobre ese criminal solo se dio ahí- escuche un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Entonces puedo contar contigo- dijo L en un tono que intérprete como complacido.

-Quieres decir que eso solo fue una de tus pruebas- reclame fingiendo un tono ofendido.

-Bueno llevas tanto tiempo sin investigar que necesitaba saber si no tenías atrofiado el cerebro- L ocultó una risa de burla, yo hice puchero y me crucé de brazos, luego ambos reímos.

-De acuerdo entonces tomare el siguiente vuelo a Japón- dije después de un rato de risas.

-Eso no será necesario, Watari llegara allá en una media hora, solo debes de prepararte y esperarlo en el aeropuerto- yo solo sonreí entusiasmada.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto ¿Cierto?- dudaba que lo vería porque sabía que L era tan cauto que era capaz de no decirme donde estaba hospedado.

-Si pronto nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo- esa noticia me agrado, lo vería, volvería a ver a mi hermano.

**_L POV_**

Cuando terminé de hablar con mi hermana me puse a revisar nuevamente los archivos del caso, todo parecía fuera de lo común. Eran tan extrañas las muertes que me preguntaba si realmente era obra de un criminal.

Para empezar, el que todos murieran de un ataque al corazón, dejaba muy pocas posibilidades de que hubiera pistas en las escenas. Luego estaba el detalle de que eran solo criminales lo que hacía que me preguntara ¿Por qué solo ellos? ¿Qué clase de persona cree que es lo suficientemente bueno como para juzgar?

Sin duda alguna sería el reto más grande de mi vida, lo que me llevo a pensar que, el pedir la ayuda de mi hermana era lo mismo que exponerla a un gran peligro. Pero no podría solo, necesitaba su ayuda y también de la policía japonesa.

Solo respire profundamente y me levante para tomar un trozo de pastel y una taza de café. Seguía pensando en Samanta, me emocionaba la idea de verla de nuevo. Simplemente me concentre en que todo saldría bien. No entendía porque me sentía tan alterado, había resuelto cientos de casos y ninguno me había alterado a ese punto, ni siquiera el de Beyond.

Sacudí la cabeza y tras ponerle azúcar a mi café y darle un sorbo continúe en lo que estaba haciendo.

**_Samanta POV_**

Iba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, me sentía muy feliz no solo de ver por fin a L luego de tanto tiempo, sino por el hecho de qué trabajaríamos juntos, no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo recordé.

Me sentía muy emocionada, seguí caminando hasta qué me encontré en una cafetería con un hombre de aspecto mayor, con el cabello canoso, pero traía consigo un aura de tranquilidad, sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Watari, me alegra verte- dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte que nunca.

-A mí también me alegra verte- respondió Watari devolviéndome el abrazo -Samanta ya no soy tan joven cómo antes, no te puedo abrazar con el mismo entusiasmo- solté una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Lo lamentó- susurre apenada mientras me separaba de él.

-Ven, debemos irnos mañana tu hermano anunciara su participación en el caso- me informo Watari mientras tomaba mi maleta.

-No es necesario Watari puedo llevarla yo- intervine intentando tomar la maleta.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta hacerlo- yo solo le sonreí y camine junto a él.

-¿Entonces el anunciara públicamente su participación?- pregunté un poco consternada.

-No lo sé, ya sabes qué con tu hermano todo es un misterio- dijo Watari con su tono de voz dulce.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- respondí sonriendo -¿Cómo está el?- pregunte un poco preocupada, siempre he sido así me preocupo mucho por L.

-Bien, todo está bien, pero ayer, cuando vine estaba un poco raro- dijo Watari cambiando su voz de tranquila a preocupada.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?- pregunte nerviosa.

-No sabría decirte, era como si hubiera hablado con alguien diferente por unos momentos- lo miré angustiada cuando llegamos a la puerta del avión -pero seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes- se apresuró a decir Watari al notar mi angustia yo solo sonreí y subí al avión.

Una vez ahí me senté y me abroche el cinturón mientras miraba hacia afuera. Me aburrían los vuelos, en especial los largos como uno de Inglaterra a Japón.

Watari se sentó frente a mí y me entrego un cuaderno y una caja de madera, el cuaderno era de pasta dura, sus hojas eran perfectas para dibujar y la caja de madera contenía más colores de los que podría reconocer, mire a Watari sorprendida.

-Es un regalo de L- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora no me aburriré tanto- dije abriendo el cuaderno y comenzando a dibujar el hermoso paisaje de nubes que se veía a través de la ventana del avión.

A la mañana siguiente me despierte gracias a que Watari me llamó tiernamente para avisarme que íbamos a llegar dentro de poco. Me levante de mi asiento y entre al baño para cambiarme rápido, me puse unos Jeans de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga negra, esta dejaba descubiertos mis hombros y mi espalda, mi cabello me lo amarre en una cola de caballo y finalmente me vi obligada a ponerme unos tenis, obviamente no podía ir por la calle descalza.

Pocos minutos después aterrizamos en Japón, íbamos en una muy elegante limusina, yo estaba maravillada con lo hermoso de Japón. No podía creer que nunca antes lo había visitado y más que justo en esas circunstancias estaba ahí.

Al pasar por una calle pude ver a un joven de cabello castaño, alto, llevaba un uniforme de preparatoria, posiblemente, su semblante mostraba un aire de superioridad y seguridad.

Me llamó mucho la atención la forma tan segura con la que caminaba. Me quede viendo al joven hasta que el auto se movió entonces este me devolvió la mirada y me analizó meticulosamente hasta que se perdió de vista en la distancia.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido mi corazón agitarse de esa manera, lo que no podía creer era que todo había sido gracias a un chico más joven que yo.

"¡Qué ridícula soy!" pensé "no me puedo enamorar solo viendo una sola vez a un chico" sacudí la cabeza, justo en ese momento llegamos a un hotel elegante cinco estrellas, Watari saco mi maleta y camino junto a mí, subimos al elevador hasta el último piso.

-Es la seiscientos cinco- dijo Watari al ver que paseaba mi mirada por el pasillo, asentí y camine en dirección a la puerta cuando la localice, respire profundo y la abrí.

La habitación que me encontré primero era una pequeña sala, estaba decorada con un estilo clásico, los sillones parecían antiguos, la alfombra era color rojo vino, estaba suave, tanto así que enseguida me quite los tenis.

Luego mis ojos se posaron en un joven alto, encorvado, con el cabello color negro azabache, de tez pálida, sus ojos negros tenían debajo unas enormes ojeras, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una playera de manga larga blanca, al igual que yo estaba descalzo con la excepción de que yo si traía calcetines.

-Elle- dije en un susurro antes de correr a abrazarlo.

**_L POV_**

Cuando oí abrirse la puerta del cuarto me levante del piso y camine en dirección a la sala cuando salí mis ojos tardaron el acostumbrase a la luz a causa de qué la habitación en donde estaba muy obscura.

Cuando enfocaron bien la vi, era aún más bonita de lo que recordaba, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, me analizaba, siempre me ha parecido curioso lo analítica y observadora qué es.

"Elle" dijo tan bajo qué le entendí gracias a qué ese es mi nombre, de otro modo no habría sabido qué dijo.

Corrió a abrazarme, en seguida le devolví el abrazo, sentía qué una parte de mi había vuelto, ella recargo su rostro en mi hombro estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte separarnos y colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Es qué te he extrañado mucho- dijo calmando su respiración, yo sólo reí entre dientes y limpie una lágrima qué resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Yo te extrañe también, seguro tienes hambre, creo que por aquí tengo un poco de pastel de fresa y café- sonrió ampliamente, sabía que no podía rechazar el café.

-Enseguida les sirvo- dijo Watari yendo en dirección a una pequeña cocina qué había en la suite.

-Gracias Watari- dijimos al unísono mi hermana y yo mientras nos sentábamos en un sillón.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Kira y el caso?- le pregunte mientras me siento en mi posición usual y ella se sentaba cómo siempre lo hacía cuando analizaba casos.

-Qué es un sujeto con un concepto bobo de justicia, han habido diversas víctimas de ataque al corazón confirmadas, pero no se sabe cómo se causan las muertes- le sonreí satisfecho, estaba muy bien informada.

-¿Cómo crees que podríamos justificar mi teoría de qué el asesino está en Japón?- le pregunte, se colocó su dedo índice en su labio, mientras pensaba Watari nos llevó el pastel y el café, tomó un sorbo de café y empezó a hablar.

-Haría qué mate a alguien en una transmisión televisiva, por ejemplo diría qué el reporte es transmitido en Asia, cuando solo es transmitida en un área en específico de Japón- contesto antes de llevarse un bocado de pastel a la boca.

-Parece una buena idea, curiosamente se me había ocurrido lo mismo, solo qué yo diría que es a nivel mundial la transmisión- le contesto antes de comenzar a comer mi pastel.

-Vaya eres más mentiroso qué yo- me dijo divertida -vas a usar a alguien sentenciado a muerte ¿Cierto?- me pregunto terminando su pastel y tomando la taza de café en sus manos.

-Claro, será un hombre llamado Lind L. Taylor- se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué?- le pregunte sin entender el porqué de su risa.

-Nada, solo qué Lind L. Taylor, seguro Kira cae- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Iras con Watari a la reunión de la ICPO?- por alguna razón no me gustaría qué en este caso estuviera mucho tiempo fuera considerando el hecho de qué Kira párese ser que requiere un rostro para matar.

-Claro que iré, no dejaré que tú y Watari se queden con toda la diversión- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Si vas a ir ponte un traje cómo el que usa Watari, por favor- le dije tratando de ocultar mi preocupación, ella siempre me ha dicho que yo no me debería de preocupar más que de resolver el caso, pero estoy seguro de que le preocupa que me preocupe, que irónico.

-Si eso te hará sentir tranquilo lo haré- me respondió sonriendo, camino por la sala y se asomó a la habitación de donde había salido -L, no deberías de estar en lugar tan obscuro, te arruinaras la vista- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz, yo solo reí entre dientes.

-Extrañaba eso- dije divertido -bueno si vas a ir deberías de prepararte que se hace tarde, tu habitación es esa- ella asintió y entró a dicha habitación.

_**N/A: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review, acepto toda clase de criticas.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	2. Planes

N/A: Hola, me alegra decir que ya esta el siguienté caítulo, contesto a mi primer review:

Alison: Gracias, yo me preguntaba lo mismo cuando estaba pensando en una pareja para el fic, así me decidí por esta. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste esta capítulo.

**_Espero que les guste este capítulo, escrito con mucho amor n.n_**

Capítulo 2: Planes

Samanta POV

Entre a la habitación que me había indicado L. Era amplia, las paredes estaban pintados de verde claro, los pisos eran de madera, la cama en medio de la habitación, esta tenía sabanas color vino y varias almohadas. En el lado derecho de la habitación había un balcón que daba a la calle y dejaba entrar bastante luz.

Mire alrededor, en la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño había un traje que se parecía al que Watari usaba cuando iba en representación de mi hermano. Nunca me ha gustado ese traje, anteriormente ya lo había usado y me era realmente odioso, pero eso tranquilizaba a Elle.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos me despedí de L y me fui con Watari a la ICPO. En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión donde discutían sobre el caso Kira, prácticamente se culpaban los unos a los otros. Era muy divertido para mi oír como una nación culpaba a Estados Unidos. Realmente estaban perdidos, no tenían ni idea de como empezar. Entonces finalmente un alguien menciono lo obvio.

-Debemos de llamar a L- dijo uno de los delegados, en seguida todos se callaron.

-Ha resuelto casos difíciles antes- dijo un hombre.

-Pero dicen que es extremadamente arrogante, solo resuelve casos que captan su atención- respondió otro delegado, lindo, eso era lo que pensaban de mi hermano, que era alguien arrogante -además nadie sabe cómo localizarlo- entonces comenzamos a viajar en dirección a una tribuna.

-L ya está investigando el caso- dijo Watari colocando una computadora portátil en una mesa.

Se escucharon susurros intercambiando comentarios de asombro y algunos otros dudando que se pudiera resolver el caso. Eso me molestaba, L nunca había fallado ¿Qué más pruebas querían?

-Silencio, L les va decir algo- dije seriamente.

Watari abrió la computadora y L comenzó a hablar con una voz sintetizada. Anuncio su participación, además solicitó la ayuda de la policía japonesa lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-¿Por qué la policía japonesa?- pregunto el qué supuse sería el jefe de la policía.

-Porque es muy probable qué el asesino sea japonés- esto sorprendió aún más a todos.

-¿Cómo basas esa teoría?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro.

-Eso quedará claro pronto- respondió L.

Seguro pondría en marcha el plan de la transmisión televisaba, seguro eso sería muy divertido. Los planes de Elle siempre salían bien, además, jamás se equivocaba, seguro que el caso, a pesar de ser difícil, lo resolvería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pocas horas después se anuncio una transmisión internacional de la ICPO, cuando comenzó salió Lind L. Taylor en la pantalla y comenzó a hablar.

-Saludos, les habla Lind L. Taylor, mejor conocido cómo L, quiero anunciar mi participación en el caso Kira- si, en definitiva ese caso sería interesante y peligroso, de seguro que Kira empezaría a buscar a mi hermano después de eso -Kira, si estas viendo esto quiero decirte qué tengo bajo a mi mando a un gran grupo de investigadores qué están dispuestos a hacer lo qué haga falta para capturarte, creo tener una idea de porque haces esto pero lo qué haces es malvado- Lind dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona y menos de un minuto después se llevo las manos al pecho gritando y se desplomó, luego hubo silencio, momentos después apareció una L gótica y la voz de mi hermano comenzó a hablar.

-Increíble, no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, ese hombre qué mataste Lind L. Taylor era un criminal sentenciado a muerte hoy a esta hora, ahora veo qué puedes matar sin estar presente, esa es sin duda una pista valiosa, te daré algo de información a cambio, aunque la transmisión fue anunciada a nivel mundial solo fue transmitida en la región Kanto de Japón, me gustaría saber cómo matas, pero puedo esperar hasta qué seas capturado, entonces se hará justicia- L cierto la transmisión.

Todos estaban asombrados, yo estaba entre orgullosa y preocupada de mi hermano, se estaba exponiendo demasiado, pero había hecho grandes descubrimientos para el caso, sin duda alguna este caso será el más divertido de mi vida.

L POV.

El caso había empezado, todos los días me reunía con los miembros de la policía japonesa. La gran mayoría no parecían estar convencidos de participar en el caso, en definitiva sería un problema. Necesitaba solo a los que estuvieran al cien por ciento comprometidos.

La reunión de este día comenzó prácticamente igual, se dio un repaso de la información qué se tenía hasta el momento y una actualización de esta. Lo que más me llamó la atención eran las horas de muerte, sospechaba ya algo, pero quería consultarlo con Samanta, me interesaba su opinión respecto a las horas de muerte.

Una vez qué llegó al hotel decidí preguntárselo, estaba seguro de que si coincidíamos en la teoría, no podía ser equivocada la idea.

-Sam- la llame desde el cuarto donde tenía mi computadora.

-¿Qué pasa L?- pregunto asomando la cabeza.

-Tengo una teoría pero antes de decirla a los miembros de la policía me gustaría oír la tuya- ella entró a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado -¿Qué piensas sobre las horas de muerte?- fui directo al punto.

-Creo que es bastante extraño qué se limiten a cierto horaria, por ejemplo su fuera alguien qué solo se dedicará a matar a los criminales lo haría a lo largo del día pero lo hace sólo en ciertas horas pero los fines de semana las muertes son prácticamente todo el día, entonces Kira es un estudiante, probablemente de preparatoria- sonreí.

-Tal vez sea cierto ¿Les podrías decir esto a los miembros de la fuerza especial en la reunión de mañana?- ella puso una cara de desagrado -¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte extrañado.

-No confío en ellos, no sé, me parecen demasiado forzados a participar- respondió.

-Pienso lo mismo, creo que debemos esperar para algunas cosas hasta qué solo queden en los que realmente podamos confiar- respondí llevándome mi pulgar a mi labio.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto después de qué estuve un buen rato en la misma posición.

-En una locura, nada importante por ahora- dije intentando qué mi tono de voz tranquilo siguiera pero no me es fácil mentirle a ella.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejare seguir trabajando- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Samanta- la llame antes de que saliera, ella solo volteo a verme -¿Aún tienes conexiones con el FBI?- le pregunte tranquilamente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunto extrañada.

-Solo por si acaso- me levante del piso –Ahora, ¿Qué dices si comemos una gran rebanada de pastel y una taza de café?- ella asintió con una sonrisa, ambos salimos del cuarto para dirigirnos a la sala y comer algo.

Al día siguiente en la reunión todo comenzó como normalmente, se hace un recuento de la información y se mencionan las horas de la muerte.Al parecer a la mayoría no le parece de utilidad esta información, ya que no deja de quejarse sobre que se debería de buscar otra cosa, entonces decido calmar los ánimos diciéndoles que creímos haber descubierto.

-¿Y que es se puede saber?- pregunto un joven.

-S se los dirá- S es el alias por el que el mundo conoce a mi hermana, aunque no saben que somos hermanos, ella también ha resuelto casos muy difíciles por su cuenta y es casi tan conocida como yo, ella solo miro de soslayo la webcam, con una clara mirada de "¿Por qué debo decírselos yo?"

-¿Y bien?- pregunta otro policía ente lo lento de la respuesta de mi hermana.

-Creemos que según las horas de muerte Kira podría ser un estudiante- respondió sencillamente, al darse cuenta que eso no les bastara al equipo de investigación les termino de dar la explicación de la teoría.

Al principio pareció que no parecían creerlo, pero luego hablo Soichiro Yagami, él es uno de los pocos que parece estar completamente decidido a atrapar a Kira sin importar el costo.

-Bien, anotemos esto en la base de datos, ¿Alguien quiere agregar datos?- pregunta, un joven de cabello negro se levanto y hablo.

-Señor, no es que le dé la razón a Kira o que con esto lo absuelva de culpa pero, creo que no es del todo malo, alrededor del mundo los crímenes se han reducido, incluso sus intenciones son buenas- nadie habló, lo miraron como si lo que había dicho fuera lo peor del mundo, pero solo esa una opinión –lo lamento, deben creer que estoy loco- dijo cabizbajo.

-No, no está loco señor Matsuda- se apresuro a intervenir mi hermana, me intereso de inmediato su opinión respecto a lo dicho por Matsuda –Tal vez sea cierto, a pesar de todo Kira tiene buenas intenciones, digo ¿Quién no quiere un mundo libre de injusticias?, pero no por eso vamos a verlo como un Dios, que al parecer es lo que él quiere, podemos decir que las ideas de este sujeto están bien solo que no ejecuta sus ideales de forma coherente, si no quiere asesinatos no debería de convertirse en lo que el detesta, por eso lo perseguimos, porqué sea quien sea el poder se le subirá a la cabeza y terminara matando a inocentes o cualquiera que se interponga en su camino- durante todo ese momento nadie hizo ni un solo sonido, se habría podido como cae un alfiler.

-Bien ¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?- pregunte con seriedad, nadie respondió –dejémoslo aquí por hoy, gracias a todos, estamos avanzando, solo les pediré un favor, quiero saber si nombres y fotografías de las víctimas fueron puestas a disposición del público, siento que estamos cada vez más cerca-

Samanta POV.

Cuando terminó la reunión todos se levantaron y se empezaron a retirar. Los últimos que quedamos fuimos Watari y yo. Ninguno hablo, eso en cierto modo me incomodaba. Seguimos así hasta que llegamos al auto y nos encaminamos al hotel.

-Sam, sobre lo que dijiste en la reunión de Kira- no lo dejo continuar, seguro se me cuestionaría eso por un buen rato.

-Solo es mi opinión, sabes bien que no me gusta ningún tipo de asesinatos, incluso sabes cómo me pongo cuando L usa a condenados a muerte para sus investigaciones, es repugnante, quitar una vida es imperdonable, creo que esa es la principal razón por la cual ya no trabajo para el FBI- no hice contacto visual con él, solo me puse mi mascara de indiferencia, siempre que me pongo en esa actitud de ser indiferente a lo que pasa a mi alrededor me es más fácil ignorar mis impulsos.

-No me refería a eso, simplemente creo que se toman muy personal este caso L y tú, actúan como si el culpable fuera su peor enemigo- me respondió con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no me importa, solo quiero pasar tiempo con L, por eso acepte ayudarlo- dije relajando mi cara, no me es muy fácil ser tan fría cuando se trata de L.

-Lo extrañabas mucho cierto- solo asentí –Él también te extrañaba, eso te lo aseguro- le sonreí levemente y no volvimos a hablar en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al hotel L seguía pegado a su computadora, pero me parece un poco extraño, parece muy pensativo. Me senté junto a él esperando a que me dijera algo, pasó un largo tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Creo que Kira tiene acceso a la información de la policía- eso me dejo sorprendida –mira son las cuatro de la madrugada y no han dejado de haber víctimas, es extraño que cambie su patrón justo cuando empezamos a sospechar esto- dijo, traté de analizar la información en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees que obtiene la información?- le pregunte para tener más información para trabajar.

-Tal vez sea familiar de uno de los involucrados en la investigación- parecía bastante obvio, solo eso nos faltaba, un infiltrado -me gustaría que contactes con tus amigos del FBI y solicites que manden un grupo pequeño de investigadores que nos ayude- me dijo esto más como un "¿Qué esperas para pedir a los investigadores?" que como una teoría vaga.

-Bien, llamaré entonces ¿Algo más?- pregunte tranquila.

-SI, pero es demasiado arriesgado- no me gustaba por donde iba eso –es en un 90% de probabilidad de que Kira tenga que ver con el investigador en jefe Yagami- abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Entiendo que él es el que tiene más facilidad de acceder a esta información, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro y sobre todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunte confundida.

-Pues, tu pareces una estudiante de preparatoria, además tú misma dijiste que el asesino tal vez sea un estudiante de preparatoria y de los investigadores y su familia solo el hijo mayor del señor Yagami va en la preparatoria, quiero que te infiltres en la preparatoria donde estudia su hijo y te acerques a el- no lo podía creer.

-Entonces quieres que un grupo del FBI vigile a los que tienen acceso a información clasificada y que yo me acerque a este chico- el asintió, por alguna razón me sentí nerviosa –necesito saber a cuantas personas vigilaran los agentes, así solo pediré que manden a los necesarios- él pensó por un momento.

-Con doce agentes bastara, son relativamente muy pocos quienes tienen acceso a información clasificada- me respondió vacilante.

-Entonces bien, necesitare estar inscrita en la preparatoria de este chico para poder entrar- le dije tratando de mentalizarme a lo que voy a hacer, si bien es cierto que me gusta estar en el centro de la acción no me convence la idea de estar cerca de un posible asesino.

-Mañana Watari te acompañara a inscribirte, di que es tu abuelo- me respondió como si ya tuviera todo planeado.

-Y ¿Qué alías puedo usar?- pregunté.

-Watari ya había previsto eso- respondió dándome una cartera, de inmediato la abrí.

En ella había una credencial con una fotografía y un pasaporte, según estos, me llamaba Allison Grey. Sí, en definitiva, Elle ya lo tenía todo previsto.

-Necesitare algo más para saber cómo es mi objetivo, tal vez una fotografía- el me extiende un archivo al abrirlo veo toda la información de la familia Yagami –Ya habías previsto algo como esto cierto Elle- le dije sin poder evitar sonreír por su ingenio.

-Ya sabes que un buen detective siempre está listo para todo- solo rio por lo bajo, me encanta cómo funciona la mente de L, la considero incluso más rápida que una computadora.

Miré con más atención la fotografía del joven, se llamaba Light Yagami. Era el mismo joven que había visto en la calle el día que llegué. Así que Light Yagami, de verdad era un joven bastante misterioso.

**_N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra, no olviden dejar reviews._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	3. Light Yagami

**_Hola, ya esta el siguiente capítulo, ojala les guste._**

**_cecicecili: Hola, woow, que coincidencia, realmente me sorprendió escribir algo similar a lo que tenías en mente, ojala te hubieses animado a publicarlo, seguro que estaba bien, me alegra que te guste, aquí esta la continuación, espero que también te agrade._**

**_Capítulo 3: Light Yagami._**

**_Samanta POV_**

Me sentía bastante estresada la mañana siguiente. Desde que desperté me encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Estaba nerviosa, debía de admitirlo, pero cualquiera lo estaría, digo, me acercaría a un posible asesino.

Por millonésima, vez me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño de mi habitación. Llevaba aquel uniforme que usaban las chicas de la preparatoria donde estudiaba Light Yagami. No me gustaba vestir de esa manera. Pero no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo.

Cuando casi iban a dar las seis de la mañana, alguien llamó a mi puerta, era Watari. Parecía bastante tranquilo hasta que vio mi expresión, seguramente en mi rostro se reflejaba la intranquilidad.

-¿Todo está bien?- me pregunto evidentemente preocupado.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando un poco sobre el plan de mi hermano, ahora me parece un poco loco- dije, intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto -¿A qué hora nos iremos?- pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

-En una media hora, yo te avisaré de todas formas- sólo asentí y salí del cuarto para buscar algo de comer.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto Elle, evidentemente perturbado, asentí y torpemente –todo saldrá bien, lo prometo-

-Lo sé, simplemente necesito relajarme un poco, no te preocupes estaré bien- asegure tomando un plato con pastel que estaba frente a él.

-Oye, es mío- reclamó molesto –si quieres un poco pídele a Watari que te sirva-

-Robado sabe mejor- respondí, para molestarlo un poco.

L sólo suspiro pesadamente y susurro algo que entendí como "¿Por qué mi pastel?"

-Ya Elle, además tú te quedaras todo el día, tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad de comer pastel y café- me queje comiendo un bocado –delicioso-

-Sí, lo sé- murmuro, luego se levantó, no tenía idea de a dónde iba.

Luego de unos momentos sentí a alguien detrás de mí, era Elle, solo sentía como me colocaba algo en el cuello, era un collar en forma de flor, esta estaba decorada con piedritas que, no dudaba que fueran turquesas por el color y aspecto, la cadena era plateada, seguramente era plata.

-Es hermoso Elle, gracias- dije sonriéndole –no tenías que…-

-Solo tenía ganas de regalarte algo- reí entre dientes, debía de comprarle algo a él también.

Menos de media hora después ya me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Watari. Me encontraba mucho más tranquila que antes. Es más, me sentía ansiosa, ayudaría sin duda alguna a mucho con eso, así que estaba feliz.

Cuando llegamos la preparatoria los nervios volvieron con más fuerza. Automáticamente lleve mi mano al collar que L me acababa de regalar. No pasó desapercibido por Watari, él me sonrió cálidamente para ayudar a calmarme.

Sentía las miradas de todos cuando vieron que baje del auto. Claro, llegar en un vehículo como aquel llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Debía de evitar que Watari me siguiera llevando o atraería a todos menos a Light.

Ambos caminamos hasta la oficina del director. Al llegar Watari se presentó con la secretaria como mi abuelo, yo habría dicho que era mi padre. La mujer asintió y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento. Watari llevaba entre sus manos un folder, seguramente llevaba mis "papeles" ahí.

Poco después el director nos llamó y entramos a la oficina. No sabía qué clase de cosas habían inventado mi hermano y Watari, pero de vez en cuando el director levantaba la mirada hacía mi impresionado. Finalmente dejo a un lado el folder y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Bueno, debe saber que normalmente no aceptamos a nadie a mitad del semestre, pero sus calificaciones me han dejado impresionado, no tendré ningún problema en aceptarla- explicó tranquilamente –la colocaré en el grupo donde estudia Light Yagami, es el mejor del país, seguramente se pondrá al día de inmediato-

Me sentía aliviada, al menos esa parte del plan iba bien. Una vez que finalizó mi inscripción Watari se tuvo que ir. El director me guio hasta un salón donde ya habían empezado las clases. Para mi buena suerte solo se limitó a decirle al profesor de la clase "Ella estará a partir de hoy en este grupo, su nombre es Allison Grey". Otra buena noticia fue que el profesor solo me mando a un asiento al fondo y dejo a un lado esas cosas de presentación.

Al llegar al que sería mi lugar capte la mirada del chico a mí lado, era castaño y sus ojos color miel, Light Yagami, no me cabía duda alguna de que era él. Me veía fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando. Luego de unos momentos volvió su vista al frente.

El resto de la mañana fue muy extraño, Light me veía siempre que algún profesor me preguntaba algo y además sentía la corazonada de que los maestros querían ver que tanto sabía y por eso me preguntaban a mí.

Luego de que acabara otra clase y gracias a que el siguiente profesor se atrasó, Light Yagami se acercó ligeramente a mi asiento. Por alguna razón me hizo sentir nerviosa el modo en cómo me miraba.

-Hola- saludo casualmente –soy Light-

-Yo Allison- conteste nerviosa.

-Ali, un placer de verdad- sonreí ligeramente.

-Igual Light-

-Sabes, me has dejado sorprendida, muy pocos responden preguntas tan difíciles como las que te hicieron los profesores hoy- solo reí ligeramente.

-Seguro esperaban a que fallara- comente sarcásticamente, Light se rio.

-Eres interesante Allison- no supe que decir y aún menos cuando vi como la mirada de Light se desviaba ligeramente.

Me preguntaba si debía de comentarlo, no, podía sospechar. Simplemente cambié el tema.

-Un pajarito me dijo que tú eres el mejor estudiante de Japón- Light se enderezo, evidentemente para hacer alarde de su inteligencia.

-Sí, pero eso no importa tanto, además seguramente tú podrías superarme con facilidad- pensé cómo debía responder a eso.

-Lo dudo- dije finalmente.

-No seas modesta Ali- sonreí un poco más amplio, iba a decir algo cuando el profesor entro al salón, antes de que empezara la clase él me volvió a hablar – ¿Nos podemos ver en el almuerzo?- asentí rápidamente.

**_Light POV_**

Intrigante, la única palabra que lograría describir a esa chica era esa. Desde que entro al salón la reconocí de inmediato, era esa misma chica que vi hacía unos días mientras iba en camino a casa de la escuela. Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba.

Lo que me llamó aún más la atención fue la manera en que Ryuk había reaccionado desde que empecé a hablar con Allison. En definitiva debía saber más de ella.

La observe de reojo, parecía concentrada en lo que pasaba en la clase. Por alguna extraña razón, no me poder concentrar en todo el día. Respondía, prácticamente, en piloto automático a lo que me preguntaban los maestros.

Finalmente, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegó el momento que tanto esperaba. Ansiaba hablar con ella desde el momento en que nos saludamos en el salón. Me había dejado sorprendido, ella simplemente me intrigaba su manera de ser, el modo en el que se expresaba y las reacciones de Ryuk.

Una vez le sonó la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, ambos nos dirigimos a una banca en el patio. Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos momentos, era la primera vez que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación, y sobre todo, esa fue la primera vez que no supe qué hacer con una chica.

-Esta chica es muy interesante- comentó Ryuk, riendo, evidentemente muy entretenido.

-Light ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Allison preocupada.

-Sí, lo lamento, solo me distraje un poco- ella se encogió de hombros -¿Vienes de Inglaterra?- pregunte finalmente, ella asintió.

-Llegue hace unos días, mi abuelo quería que primero me habituara a mi nuevo hogar- explico sin hacer contacto vidual conmigo –me parece curioso volverte a encontrar-

-Pienso más bien que es una gran coincidencia- respondí.

-Si Light, pero aun así me alegra, desde que te vi aquella vez en el auto tenía ganas de hablar contigo- reí levemente.

-¿Por?-

-No sé, simplemente me llamo la atención tu modo de caminar, parecías tan seguro de ti mismo- sonreí para mis adentros.

No era la primera vez que atraía a una chica, pero lo que me alegraba era que fuera una tan inteligente como ella. Seguramente Allison entendería a Kira, sabría cómo ayudarme. Definitivamente debía ponerla de mí lado.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un poco más, hasta que unos chicos cerca de nosotros empezaron a hablar de Kira. Eso me alegraba, la gente cada vez pensaba más que él era la verdadera justicia.

-Veo que ese tal Kira es muy popular por aquí- comento de repente.

-Sí, puedes creerlo, muchas personas de verdad creen que es la justicia- volví a reír.

-¿Tú no lo crees?- pregunto más interesada que antes.

Me preguntaba porque de repente mostraba tanto interés. Eso me hizo preguntarme que era lo que ella opinaba de Kira. Necesitaba saber si ella creía que era el Dios del nuevo mundo o sí no le importaba en lo más mínimo el asunto.

-Pienso más bien que la razón por la que hace esto es para que sea visto como un Dios, es casi ridículo por un lado- vi como ella ponía una especial atención, así que seguí con la actuación –por otro lado, pienso que lo que hace no es tan malo, digo, un mundo libre del mal, suena muy tentador ¿No lo crees Ali?-

-Supongo que sí- respondió simplemente –pero no me agrada, digo, matar, a quien sea es horrendo, no me agrada mucho Kira- eso ya lo veremos, dije en mis adentros.

En el momento en el que iba a decir algo más el móvil de Allison sonó, ella simplemente se disculpó y se alejó el lugar para contestar.

-Supongo que la chica no cumple con tus expectativas, dice que no le agrada Kira- comento Ryuk, que equivocado estaba.

-Al contrarío Ryuk, cada vez me interesa más, supongo que podría ayudarla a tomar un buen camino en cuanto a sus creencias, a su momento-

**_Isabella POV_**

Sentí una mezcla de desesperación cuando sonó mi teléfono, ya lo tenía, estaba haciendo un gran avancé. Conteste de mal humor la llamada sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué?- respondí.

-Siento interrumpirte Sam, pero llamaba para avisarte que los agentes del FBI comenzaran esta tarde su vigilancia- dijo la voz de mi hermano.

-Genial, supongo que eso me facilitara las cosas- respondí sarcásticamente -¿Algo más?-

-No realmente, Watari ira por ti cuando termine la escuela, hasta entonces- corto la llamada.

Guarde mi teléfono y me dispuse a ir con Light, pero la campana sonó. Él se acercó con una expresión de decepción en el rostro.

-Qué pena, no lo crees- exclamo.

-Sí, me habría gustado halar un poco más contigo, pero mi hermano llamo y…- me detuve, se supone que no le hablaría a nadie de L.

-Entiendo, seguro esta de sobreprotector- dijo en un suspiro –lo entiendo, también tengo una hermana y no me gustaría que ande con cualquiera-

-Excepto que tú no eres cualquiera Light, además, ni siquiera te conoce- o al menos eso creía él.

-Tienes razón en eso Allison, supongo que tengo suerte-

-¿De qué mi hermano no te conozca? Créeme, es algo especial, pero muy simpático cuando lo sabes tratar- esa era la primera verdad que le decía a Light.

-No, tengo suerte de que no me consideres cualquier persona- solo asentí y empecé a caminar para volver al salón.

Ahora realmente dudaba que Light fuera Kira, pero por otro lado, seguía sintiendo una fuerte sospecha en su contra. Lleve mi mano al collar nuevamente, necesitaba pensar en un ambiente mucho más relajado, tal vez cuando volviera al hotel lo consultaría con L.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	4. Ojos que ven

**_Capítulo 4: Ojos que ven. _**

**_Samanta POV_**

Por alguna razón estar con Light Yagami de algún modo me hacía sentir como si estuviera hablando con L. Calculador y astuto Light se iba ganando mi confianza pasados los días, eso en definitiva no era bueno, desde el punto de vista de L. Yo a pesar de saber que tal vez estaba involucrándome emocionalmente no podía creer que Light era Kira,

Algunas ocasiones algo en él me causaba calosfríos, era algo en su gélida mirada, no mostraba emoción alguna, eso me ponía nerviosa. No podía saber si me mentía o no, eso me parecía aún más interesante que nada.

Yo sabía perfectamente que a Elle no le agradaba nada Light, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir atracción hacía él. Tal vez era por su inteligencia o simplemente por su físico. No sé, pero me gustaba bastante.

Una noche Light y yo caminábamos por el parque, el como siempre iba con su fría mirada, yo trataba de verme natural, luego de unos minutos Light se detuvo.

-¿Podríamos sentarnos?- pregunto con su voz que sonaba tan seductora, yo solo asentí torpemente y nos sentamos en una banca del parque.

-Light, oí que estuviste involucrado en el secuestro de un autobús ¿Estás bien?- el pareció sorprenderse pero guardo la compostura y hablo tranquilamente.

-Sí, pero todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa de inocente que se veía creíble pero sabía que no era real.

-Ibas con una chica ¿No?- pregunte sin pensar.

-No te pongas celosa- reí para disimular.

-Por favor, los celos son para niños- iba a decir algo más pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento debo contestar- dije al ver que el numero pertenecía a mi hermano.

-Adelante, yo te espero- dijo aún con su sonrisa.

-Hola- dije con voz neutra.

-Hola Allison, soy yo Ryuga- me di cuenta de que algo no iba como se supondría en cuanto me llamo por mi alias, L actuaba muy raro desde la primera vez que había ido a la preparatoria.

-Ryuga ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte siguiéndole la corriente.

-Me preguntaba qué haces, ya es muy tarde y no has llamado- lo entendí todo en ese momento, estaba preocupado, eran más de las diez, no lo culpaba.

-Creo que se me ha ido el tiempo, estoy con un amigo-

-Con un amigo, bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que nuestro abuelo ira a buscarte ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, Light no me dejaba de ver atentamente.

-En Sakura-

-Entonces nos veremos en unos momentos- L colgó y yo guarde mi celular.

-Veo que ya tienes que irte- dijo Light -¿Ryuga es tu novio?- pregunto, me hizo sentir incomoda, sentí como la rabia y los celos se colaban fuera de su boca.

-No, es mi hermano- dije a la defensiva, sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-Entiendo, te llevare a la calle para que tu abuelo te recoja- dijo tomando mi brazo y caminando junto a mí.

-No es necesario Light, puedo ir yo sola, seguro que tu madre estará preocupada por ti- dije sintiéndome nerviosa por su cercanía a mí.

-No hay problema, le dije a mi madre que llegaría tarde hoy porque saldría con una amiga- sentí como mis mejillas ardían más.

Luego de unos momento de incomoda espera Watari llego en el auto para llevarme de vuelta al hotel, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviada de verlo, me despedí rápidamente de Light y me dispuse a subir al auto pero Light retuvo mi mano y me jalo para que quedara cara a cara con él.

-Me gustaría verte este domingo- dijo en mi oído, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía -¿Qué dices?-

-Yo… Yo… Creo que estará bien- dije torpemente.

Entonces paso algo inesperado, sentí los tibios labios de Light posarse sobre los míos para darme un rápido y fugaz beso. Demonios, eso no debía pasar nunca y lo peor fue que lo hizo enfrente de Watari.

-Entonces nos veremos aquí, hasta luego- dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Yo me quede parada viendo cómo se alejaba. El viento movía mi cabello haciendo que me cubriera el rostro, me coloque un mechón tras mi oído. Sentía una especie de remolino girar sin control por mi cabeza, estaba confundida.

No sabía si lo que sentía era una sensación de gusto o enojo o culpa, nunca en mi vida había sentido eso, Watari fue el encargado de sacarme de mi mar de pensamientos.

-¿Sam todo bien?- pregunto al ver mi mirada.

-Yo, no sé qué paso, no entiendo nada- dije aun pasmada por el momento.

-Podrías pensarlo luego, L nos espera- so hizo que sintiera como si mi estómago caía a mis pies.

-L ¡Oh por dios! Me había olvidado de él ¿Qué pensaría de esto?- pregunte histérica.

-Todo estará bien, guardemos esto entre nosotros ¿Bien?- yo asentí –Vayámonos ya- subimos al auto y nos pusimos en camino al hotel, el mar de pensamientos seguía rondando mi cabeza.

**_L POV._**

Mientras más pasaban los minutos más me sentía preocupado, cada día Sam llegaba más tarde, eran casi las diez de la noche y no había señales de ella, Watari debe de haberlo notado porque en seguida se acercó a mí.

-L quieres que vaya por ella, podemos localizarla gracias al rastreador que esta eb el collar- yo mordisque mi pulgar y luego de unos minutos conteste.

-Por favor Watari- él tecleo rápidamente en su computadora –Esta en Sakura, tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del lugar- en seguida me acerque a la computadora –Iré por ella L, hora vuelvo- Watari salió del cuarto y me quede viendo la imagen que me proporcionaba las cámaras.

Ella y Light estaban caminando por el parque, luego se sentaron en unas de las bancas. Cuando vi que él se le acercaba cada vez más a ella decidí llamarla, ella contesto casi enseguida, mientras hablábamos veía como Light la miraba intensamente, al parecer ella también capto esa mirada ya que miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás cada tanto.

Cuando colgó siguió hablando con el antes de que ambos se levantaran y Light la llevara sujetada del brazo. Esperaron en la calle unos momentos hasta que Watari llego.

Samanta se despidió rápidamente pero Light le tomo la mano y la acero a él, veía como la cara de mi hermana se ponía cada vez más roja, luego hubiera deseado dejar de ver, la había besado. Sentí mi sangre arder, deseaba estar ahí para hacer algo.

Suspire para controlar mis emociones y tome un caramelo de limón, estaba exagerando seguro, después de todo mi hermana era una mujer adulta, pero por alguna razón Light me parecía demasiado inocente como para ser verdad.

Intentaba analizar lo que pasaba, cosa Light, no sabía ni siquiera si a ella le gustaba o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que más deseaba era verla teniendo una vida normal la idea de que fuera con Light me revolvía el estómago. Decidí sacar la idea de mi cabeza y continuar con mi trabajo, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso para ver qué pasaba.

Luego de unos minutos Watari y Samanta llegaron al hotel, ella no parecía la misma, se veía un poco distraída, incluso había rechazado una taza de café y un trozo de pastel, se fue directo a su cuarto. Decidí hablar con ella para saber cómo se sentía, cuando entre a su cuarto ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

-L, no sé qué se supone que deba hacer, me siento confundida- dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Yo, no sé de qué me hablas- dije tratando de tomar el hilo de su conversación.

-No sé qué pensar de Light Yagami, parece ser inocente, pero simplemente hay algo que no me cuadra con él, es extraño- dijo casi llorando, eso es algo que no me gusta que haga, ella fácilmente muestra sus emociones, podía sucumbir a las lágrimas sin importarle el lugar o el momento.

-No llores, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir como si no pasara nada, pronto se acabara, según los reportes de Raye Penber Light no puede ser Kira-

-Eso significa que pronto dejare de verlo- dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Oye, me habías dicho que lo odiabas por ser tan perfecto- sentía por alguna razón una gran confusión y enojo ya que ella no se estaba explicando bien.

-Lo se L, pero es raro estar con él, es tal vez porque nos entendemos ya que somos los mejores de la clase- dijo titubeando –no, no es por eso es que…-

-¿Es que, qué?- pregunte al ver que ella dudaba si debía completar la frase.

-Es que me recuerda a ti-

-¿Qué cosa dices?- dije sorprendido.

-Olvídalo, pensándolo bien no se parecen en nada- dijo apresuradamente, mientras se dirigía a su cama –Quiero dormir, hasta mañana L- dijo recostándose en la cama.

Yo seguía intentando procesar lo dicho por ella, parecerme a Light en qué sentido, decidí salir de la habitación. A la mañana siguiente mientras seguía con la investigación Sam parecía estresada por permanecer dentro, daba vueltas de ahí a allá, revisaba archivos pero luego se aburría y seguía dando vueltas.

Pasada las cuatro de la tarde recibió una llamada del director del FBI, era evidente que la investigación iba muy mal, horas antes se nos había dado la noticia de que los agentes del FBI en Japón habían muerto, ahora él lo sabía.

-S, tengo un reporte en mis manos- dijo el hombre molesto –dices que todos mis agentes involucrados en el caso Kira murieron, lo siento mucho pero ya no te brindare ayuda- luego colgó la llamada.

-Esto va muy mal- dijo finalmente Samanta.

-Podría ser peor- dije tranquilamente, en eso Watari nos contactó desde el cuartel de la fuerza especial.

-L, S, el jefe Yagami quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo con su voz tranquila.

-Oigan, acabo de recibir una llamada del jefe del FBI- parecía muy molesto -¿Nos están investigando?-

-Sí, así es- respondí sin más.

-¿Ahora somos sospechosos en nuestra propia investigación? L, S necesitamos saber si realmente confían en nosotros- el jefe Yagami corto la llamada.

Luego de unos minutos recibí otra de las cartas de Kira, me sentí decepcionado al ver que solo era como una burla.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Sam.

-Revelare mi identidad a los investigadores que decidan quedarse- ella pareció sorprenderse –Si no quieres hacerlo tu…-

-Claro que también lo hare, somos un equipo ¿No L?- asentí -¿Confías en mi realmente?-

-Claro que lo hago, será riesgoso pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, pero si revelamos nuestra identidad ya no podrás ir a la preparatoria, tengo entendido que te invito a salir mañana por la tarde- eso la sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto, había olvidado que ella no sabía que había visto todo eso.

-No importa como lo supe, solo quiero que acabes con lo que sea que tienes con el- ella se veía evidentemente molesta -se que lo besaste-

-No tengo nada con él- dijo casi gritando -¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de lo que hacemos Light y yo?-

-Yo...- Sam empezó a jugar con el collar que le había dado y de inmediato pareció más molesta.

-Me espías, esta cosa tiene una cámara o algo así ¿Verdad?-

-No- me miro con el ceño fruncido -de verdad no, no tiene un cámara, solo un rastreador-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó ese día?- volvió a preguntar con más tranquilidad.

-Accedí a las cámaras de seguridad del parque- ella suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?- eso me tomo desprevenido.

-Claro que confío en ti- respondí de inmediato -siento esto, pero eres mi hermana y me preocupas mucho-

-Estaré bien, solo es un trabajo más- dijo acercándose a mí -lo que tengo con Light no es nada, solo es pasajero- asentí inseguro de lo que me decía.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Yo... Lo siento? Este fic me resulta difícil, combinado con mis crisis emocionales me causan estrés, en resumen, otra crisis. Bueno, prometo ya no tardar tanto._**


End file.
